


After Episodes

by StoneRose_17



Category: Would I Lie To You? RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:59:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoneRose_17/pseuds/StoneRose_17
Summary: Season 9 Episode 4-After the duckling story and Lee's behaviour David has a bone to pick with him.





	After Episodes

"This is getting ridiculous," said David as he stormed into his dressing room  
"What?"  
"The whole thing about me sneaking back in?!"  
"Oh, Come on it's not like that's the first time I've joked about that"  
"Precisely, give people enough clues and they are bound to figure stuff out"  
"So what if they do?! We're both unattached. We are free to do what we want"  
"We are. And while I've had enough about that as well that's not what I'm pissed off about this time"  
"Really?! What else did I do?"  
"Rob!"  
"What about him?"  
"He's one of our best friends always covering for us, saying he's there when you mention me being over and you keep belittling him"  
"well..."  
"Don't say it!"  
"I wasn't going to"  
That earned him an eye roll.  
"Ok, I'm sorry. But in my defence, I do make fun of everyone."  
"But everyone is not my friend whom I would like to keep"  
"Ok, I'll tone it down a notch"  
"Thank you"  
"Not to much thou"  
"LEE!"  
"What?! I still need to make a living you know!"  
"Ok, fair enough. By the way we are having Rob over for dinner. For real."  
"Your place or mine?"  
"Yours is much nicer." "Don't worry I'll cook"  
"Thanks. So...can I kiss you now?"  
"Are you practising being nice?"  
"Is it working?"  
"Well enough"  
"So is that a yes?"  
"Oh come here"  
...

**Author's Note:**

> This is a universe where neither Lee or David are married and the stories will possibly never leave the studio as I don't know enough about their professional or personal timelines to not screw something up.


End file.
